


overworked and sleepy

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (2018 Movie) RPF
Genre: Dont Laugh It’s Not Funny, Exhaustion, Gen, Inspired by rami’s ‘Bed :)’ on any Brian May, Menu’s, More additional tags to be added, Paparazzi, Pasta, Plesse say yall have seen those posts, Restaurants, Sleep, Sleepy!Rami, bridal carry, i love the bridal carry sm, idk what these tags are, its a lil bit funny, laughing, napkins, pasta sauce, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: “Pardon-“ Rami jostled awake, looking between the three of them with blurry, red rimmed, and sleepy eyes, the others giving concerned looks “Who’s sleepy?” He said as he stiffed a yawn, rubbing his eye with his thumb-Or: Rami it’s you, your sleepy. Go tf to sleep
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Ben Hardy, Rami Malek & Everyone, Rami Malek & Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	overworked and sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes, I’m so tired and I just really wanted to get this one out- 
> 
> I hope u enjoy! I love one (1) sleepy boy :)

“So, Ben, hows filming going?” Joe grinned as they sat down at their table. They had finally gotten some time for each other, and Joe couldn’t of been happier to be back with his mates again. 

“Good! Really good, obviously the cats isn’t as good as the last movie I was in” Ben joked, grinning as the others laughed at him fondly 

“Oh really? I’d have to meet this other cast of yours, they seem really-“ Gwilym glances over at Rami “Sleepy” 

“Pardon-“ Rami jostled awake, looking between the three of them with blurry, red rimmed, and sleepy eyes, the others giving concerned looks “Who’s sleepy?” He said as he stiffed a yawn, rubbing his eye with his thumb 

“Oh I don’t know, let me go get a mirror for you” Joe joked, but there was no humour to it “Mate, when was the last time you slept?” 

“Uhm..” Rami looked down for a second in thought, but then he started thinking for a bit too long, and his eyes started to drop, and oh god his heads falling- 

“Shit-“

“Joe get him-“ 

Joe reached over gently and lifted Rami’s head before it collided with the table, Rami once again startling awake like he hadn’t realised he was just about to give himself a concussion 

“‘M okay” Rami mumbled, rubbing his eyes again as Joe held his head in his hands for a moment, long enough for Rami to get his bearings and lift it on his own “Sorry.. I.. What did you ask?” 

“I think I got my answer” Joe said gently as he pat Rami on the shoulder, glancing between the other two, who were still watching conceded at Rami as he starred off at nothing in particular 

“We can go, if you want to, Rams, might be good for you to get some rest” Gwilym suggested, Ben nodding along as Rami glanced up at them with those tired, dopey eyes again 

“No.. no it’s alright, I’ll wake up” He have a small, once again, tired, smile at them. Which didn’t really help their concerns anymore than they were already. 

The waitress came over to give them their menus then, Joe taking Rami’s for him as he was still starring down at whatever it was that was so interesting on the table. 

“Ram’s, you want that pasta you always get? Or the sushi’s you always get?” Joe asked once he had decided for himself, Gwilym and Ben talking about something on the youngest’s phone 

Ram just shrugged gently, his head slowly falling forward again as his body started to go slightly limp. Jesus how exhausted was he? Was he not sleeping? Was it the director again? No, Sam wouldn’t let Rami get this bad, Sam loved Rami like his own son. Rami was probably doing this to himself, he did it whilst they were filming for the Pacific, he had literally passed out face first into the mud one time, and Joe had laughed, then realised Rami wasn’t getting up, and had panicked thinking they were going to use his dead body as a prop or something because holy fuck imagine that (He had been fine, obviously, Joe was quick to check his pulse, and the medics had come quick. A few others had passed out also earlier so they knew what to do) 

Joe, once again, caught Rami, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he slumped forward, the other two watching in fear as Rami’s head almost slammed again the table.. again 

“We should go” 

“No no” Rami, who was apparently still awake, shook his head, and started to get his body to work like a miracle once again. This guy. He was the oldest of the group, yet at this moment he looked like the youngest. Well.. he always looked like the youngest, but.. we’ll y’know what he means “I’m okay, promise” 

“Some promise” Ben mumbled, no malice to his words, but no humour either 

“Rami it’s alright, I’m sure we can find another-“ Gwilym tried to reassure, but Rami, ever the child, just gave a small whine and shook his head 

“I’m fine, I promise” He grumbled, looking at Joe pleadingly, who sighed and nodded 

“Pasta or sushi?” 

“Yes” 

“Joe he needs-“ 

“Pasta, he needs pasta” Joe gave Gwilym a look. He had known Rami longest, and a tired Rami was not one to mess with. Like.. at all. He was a grouchy little thing, probably worse than his sisters little ones, who were y’know, actually children 

—

They were half way through finishing when it happened. Joe and Ben were bantering about instagram and how the fans would go crazy if they were all seen together, Gwilym telling them not to jinx it, scared they would get caught at the restaurant, when they heard a splat come from next to them, making them turn their heads quickly to the odd sound to see- 

Rami, nose deep in his pasta, the sauce having gone everywhere, a bit on Joes arm, quite a lot on the table top, and literally all of it on Rami’s face. Joe was stuck in shock, as was the other two there, to actually have a coherent thought that wasn’t ‘holy shit holy shit holy shit’ 

“Joe he probably can’t breathe” Gwilym whispered, still too shocked for his vocal cords to function properly 

“Holy shit yeah-“ Joe quickly lifted Rami’s head gently, showing all of the pasta sauce all over his face, his eyes firmly shut and his mouth hanging open as he gave tint snores, the way he always had. Joe rested Rami’s body back against the chair, turning to the others and all three of them bursting out in silent laughter, Ben getting a few pictures and sending them to their group chat

Gwilym came to his senses “We should probably go, get him to bed-“ He looked over at Rami again and snorted, because the sauce was literally all over his face he looked like a red tomato with it all over him 

“Yeah-“ Joe laughed, but caught himself “We should-“ He snorted, Watching as Ben gripped the table as his face went red also with the pressure to burst out in laughter 

“My place is closest” Gwilym, bless him, kept a level head as he just kept grinning at Rami, being the best at covering his laughter “I’ll take him there” Gwilym sat up, giggling like a school girl at some petty drama as he went over to Rami’s seat and lifted him up “Jesus he’s light” 

“Don’t complain mate” Ben said before bursting out into proper laughter, Joe spitting out as he laughed also, Gwilyms shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Rami didn’t even stir at the movement or sounds

“I ain’t,” He chuckled “You two got the check right? I’ll pay next time” 

“Yeah, yeah go, go take him home” Joe said as he tried to cough the laughs away, Gwilym nodding as he grinned and grabbed his and Rami’s coats 

“No wait, Gwil” Ben said before he started to leave “Joe pass a napkin or something real quick” 

Joe passed over his handkerchief and put it into Ben’s hand, who took it thankfully and wiped away what he could of the pasta sauce, because if the Pap saw Rami with Pasta sauce all on his face, Gwilym carrying down the road, the others laughing just behind them, he would be mortified 

Ben wiped away what he could, and tried to do it gently as possible as to not wake him up, because that would be an explanation and a half, why Rami was half dangling out of Gwilyms arms in a bridal carry, whilst Joe laughed at them, and Ben wipes his face off of pasta sauce, which was literally everywhere now 

Yeah, imagine that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the sentence I wrote a while back in another work ‘The guy worked himself up so much sometimes that he literally once passed out during dinner at a restaurant... thankfully no paparazzi were around to get photos of Rami’s pasta all over his face’ I just really wanted to see it happen and was like “I’ll do it myself :)”


End file.
